Book 1: Featherwing's Freedom
This is my latest fanfiction, Featherwing's Freedom! This story is currently active, and I hope you like it! Overview One day, a great war struck the Clans. Warriors attacked each other mercilessly and killed each other like ruthless rouges. Attack patrols were launched on innocent elders, queens and kits, and medicine cats destroyied each others' herb stores. Kits were tought by their mothers that the other Clans were evil, mean, and the bad guys of their world, even though all the Clans were equally ferocious. Even loyal, heroic ThunderClan became a squad of scavengers scrabbling for food and territory. The battles scared off prey and attracted Twolegs. Dangerous creatures smelled the blood of the battle and followed the trail to the lake. The forest became a harsh world. Soon, the dangers of the other Clans as well as of starvation, capture by Twolegs, or death by badgers or foxes, overcame the Clans. They were no longer Clans. They were just living in loose groups that they called ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. They followed no warrior code except the one the blood-thirsty leaders set for them: do what the leader says, don't betray the Clan, and don't disrespect the leader or else death will be the punishment. They ignored the will of StarClan and eventually stopped believing in them all together. Eventually, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan came to a short-lived allience to expell the threat of ThunderClan. After many terrifying, vengeful attacks, ThunderClan was forced to leave their home. They were driven from their own territory, in their own territory. ThunderClan traveled for moons on end, trying to escape the rath of the three Clans they had left behind. They faced fatal hardships, and only a wise medicine cat realized that they would have to return to the warrior code and the world of StarClan if they were to live. ThunderClan became a Clan again. The warriors decided that they must find new territory to be a true Clan again. ThunderClan finally settled in a large sinkhole far from the other Clans. The Clan rose to power and became great again. They ruled their territory over the scavengering rouges and loners. ThunderClan returned to being the loyal, brave warriors that they were all those moons ago. The Clan began facing new problems, though- they were expireincing high population. Warriors were busy with battle patrols and training apprentices, so they couldn't get enough food for the Clan. Kittypets were joining the Clan, too, and just ending up to be extra mouths to feed. There were too many injured toms and she-cats from battles, and the medicine cats couldn't keep up. So ThunderClan's leader decided to change ThunderClan's warrior code to fit into these new needs. If the Clan didn't have enough cats hunter and healing, and had too many kittypets, why not make new jobs for the warriors? From then on, warriors sent their apprentices into new training options. Apprentices trained in one of the four categories: Warriors, who fought and defended for the Clan; Hunters, who brought prey to the Clan; Medicine Cats, who healed injured Clanmates and interpreted omens from StarClan; and the Backup Warriors, who was made up of curious kittypets who trained as daylight warriors and non-skilled apprentices, and wanted to live the life of a warrior without harsh training. But then, a misunderstanding broke out between the catergories. The categories blamed each other for the injury of four apprentices from each of the quarters of the Clan. Arguements turned physical. Cats began fighting amongst each other, with claws and teeth instead of words. Civil war raged within ThunderClan. But when the "leaders" of each category finally had the chance to meet in peace, the end of the ThunderClan Civil War finally came. To avoid these misunderstandings, the Clan broke into four, with four leaders and four catergories that they ruled. They lived in seperate camps, and were ordered never to speak to each other again, only at Gatherings. ThunderClan was split, and the warrior code was twisted and darkened once again. But many years later, a rebellion sparked...